Fade In, Fade Out
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: Kakashi never thought there could be an adverse effect in having the Sharingan eye, but the result makes Sakura the focus of its attention in his altered state. How will she handle this 'other side' of Kakashi that calls himself...


Disclaimer: I'll never reveal my plan of claiming the manga and anime for myself, but until I can implement it, I don't own Naruto.

Title: Fade In, Fade Out

Pairing: Kakashi & Sakura, Naruto & Hinata, Sasuke & ?, and others

Summary: Kakashi never thought there could be an adverse effect in having the Sharingan eye, but the result makes Sakura the focus of its attention in his altered state.

&$&

A/N #1: I will say this now: **Kakashi WILL have a split personality**. If you don't like that or find it believable, or don't like the Kakashi/Sakura pairing, don't read this story. Anyway, another longer a/n at the bottom of the page will explain more on how I came up with the idea.

A/N #2: This chapter is from Kakashi's POV, but not first person. It might be long, but I wanted to get everything in the first chapter to set it up properly, so bare with it and let me know if it's too much. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I wanted to give you guys something.

&$&

Warning #1: I might/probably use some stuff from the manga, at least to chapter 343, so beware of possible spoilers.

Warning #2: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be sexual content, violence, language, and possible other things. Anyone underage back away now.

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

Chapter 1: Enter _Another_

&$&

The pub was filled with a hazy layer of smoke, loud voices, and many bodies. Most were ninjas of the village, with a few of the local patrons mingling in between, having a good time of catching up with friends or making new ones. There was dancing, drinking, and an air of carefreeness not usually displayed by most of the individuals. It was like how it always was on the weekends.

One jounin in particular took no notice of this. His sole visual eye was entirely focused on a member of the opposite sex who happened to be his former student. Pink hair, bright green eyes, and a compact sensual body. From the moment he saw her enter the pub, he was captivated by her every move.

He had watched as she greeted her comrades (some with hugs), how her mouth molded to the glass as she took a drink from it, how wide and bright her smile was as she laughed with her friends, the look of concentration on her face as she listened with rapt attention to someone else's stories, the way the tip of her tongue stuck out of the corner of her pink lips as she played a game of darts, the furious look she sported as she hit her loud teammate when he made an idiotic comment, and the absentminded way she would occasionally lay a hand on the arm of her brooding dark-haired companion to make him feel welcomed in their little group (which made him seethe inside.)

Glancing down into the small cup of sake to ignore the image in front of him for the moment, Kakashi had to chuckle at himself. He, the Great Copy-Ninja, desired, yearned, and lusted after Sakura Haruno; a soon-to-be seventeen year-old girl whom he had brushed aside when he was her sensei thinking she would never make it as a ninja, because of her 'love' for the Uchiha brat. Now she was a valuable medic-nin under the tutelage of the Hokage, and he was only her team leader who did nothing to help her be the person and ninja she had become.

In all his years of life, he never thought he would be sitting in the shadows staring and longing to be with a female nearly half his age. The silver-haired man certainly knew when his little fixation with Sakura began, but he did not know how it became an obsession and it did. It had started simple with him wanting to know where she was and who she was with, then it escalated to the point of knowing what kind of undergarments she slept in at night. She had unknowingly enraptured his complete and undivided attention, and he did not think it would ever be swayed from her.

He certainly didn't expect when he was reunited with her and Naruto as a team that this would happen. Yes he did think of her often (even though he did not know how she became the focal point of his thoughts) when he was away on his own missions, because he had felt guilty for the way he treated her during his time as her so-called sensei, but not passed the extent of just feeling as a failure being a teacher to his student.

Kakashi had kept this to himself, since he was not an emotionally expressive man, throughout their mission of trying to retrieve the good-for-nothing Uchiha. Only after being put in the hospital did he realize that he did not want to leave things unsaid between them if anything worse should happen.

So after his release and finding time from his training with Naruto and leading other missions, he made the effort of getting Sakura alone one night to relay what he felt. He told her of his mistake in giving up on her (and Naruto to some extent) and doing nothing to further her potential in chakra control, his error in isolating Sasuke when he should have realized that was what Orichimaru wanted all along, his need to teach the boy of the Sharingan to make it up to Obtio for his gift, his feeling of responsibility to the last of the Uchiha clan (his brother not counting) for not saving Obito, being blinded by arrogance in his teaching and believing Sasuke was like him as a person and ninja (what a fool he was), and his stupidity in showing and instructing the revenge-seeking-boy his only original (and lethal) jutsu thinking it would be enough to satiate the boy's need for power.

The Copy-Ninja poured this all out in the privacy of the living room of his apartment. Though he was tempted to drink plenty of sake for liquid courage, he refrained from doing so since it would have been another insult to her. After all, no one else needed to know his personal thoughts aside from Sakura; she was the one he neglected and unintentionally hurt the most. And his respect for the pink-haired kunoichi had risen that night when she had accepted his explanation with no anger or resentment, only understanding. She in turn had explained she did not find any fault with him, because it had given her the motivation to make a change in her life and it worked out for the best. They had continued on talking and laying out whatever else needed to be said, so they could move on with a fresh clean slate. The thoughtful and reflective conversation helped them to form a real basis of friendship that unknowingly led to so much more for him.

Soon they started training together again, having lunch or dinner depending on her hospital schedule, going out to the pub on the weekends, and basically anything else they could and usually would make the time for. Even on their missions, they put more effort than before to look out for each other's back; whether it was him taking out more enemies so they wouldn't reach her or she paying closer attention to his wounds when he would get injured protecting her. He could tell at first it annoyed Sakura that he was being overprotective and preventing her from proving her fighting worth, but it became obvious to him that she secretly enjoyed his actions and taking care of his injuries. He had tried to ignore the unwanted feelings that arose in him, however it was useless since he began to take delight in her close proximity and didn't want it to end.

He valiantly attempted to deny any sort of attraction or emotions beyond friendship, but it was a hard task to accomplish. Things he didn't notice previously were suddenly interesting and appealing in a different matter; as in what he looked for in a woman. Physical and visual features were not top priority on his list because of the fact he himself wore a mask to cover his face, and he would not judge a woman based on her looks when she did not have the same opportunity to do so to him. Therefore, he searched for inner qualities instead of the outer ones in a woman.

The attributes he observed were her expressive eyes, her intelligence and determination, her bravery and courage in difficult situations, her compassion and kindheartedness, combined with her strength and ability with a kunai made Sakura an ideal female. Her age, while being a small hindrance, was not a real problem to him, since most were young when they became ninjas and killed others that forced them to mature quite early on in life.

But that was all beside the point.

**_It was against Konoha law to have a romantic relationship with your student, former or not._** (It was a preemptive measure to reassure parents, either ninja or civilian, that their child was in secure hands, and not being taken advantage of within the village by their sensei.)

This law sat in the forefront of the silver-haired man's mind, and he made sure it stayed there to prevent him from crossing the line into forbidden territory. He would not jeopardize his career after he worked so hard to overcome people's opinion of his family name and a severe eye injury for an infatuation. And with the questioning whispers of fellow ninjas and the villagers rising, he made the reluctant decision to put some space between them.

Though it was difficult to turn a deaf ear to her inquisitive questions of his sudden emotional distance from her, the jounin knew for the sake of each of their reputations it was for the best. But he did allow their physical closeness to remain somewhat, because he needed to have her soothing presence near, especially for the slight headaches that seemed to appear when she was not by him. At least, he had thought to himself at the time, there was no lustful intentions or thirst for carnal desire for each other.

Then again, nothing ever seemed to go the way he wanted it to.

A few months after the pink-haired ninja's sixteenth birthday, they were sent on a two-person scroll retrieval mission. Away from the village and the speculation of others, they were able to resume their close-knit friendship as it was before, and the tension that swirled in the air around them vanished almost immediately.

On the way home from completing the mission, bad weather forced them to seek shelter in a small inn where they had to share a room. Having done so before, it was not a problem for them to be in close quarters since it did have two beds. When they were settled in, they decided to freshen and cleanse themselves; which the only way to do so was to use the communal bathroom that had separate stalls and shower room for men and women. They walked there together and went their separate ways once they reached the divider for each particular area. And since it was late in the evening, they each had their side all to themselves.

After undressing and adjusting the shower water to the right temperature, the jounin didn't think of anything except for cleaning his body. Quietly going about washing himself, he was surprised to hear humming permeate the empty room. He quickly checked the space around him to see that no one was there with him, but the noise persisted. Looking along the wall, he distinguished a slightly askewed tile a little further down from him. Curious of not only who was making the sound but also of what was behind the small slab, he moved it aside and was taken aback of what he discovered.

A clear view into the women's shower room AND a showering **_naked_** Sakura.

The Copy-Ninja knew he should turn away, knew he should stop staring, knew he should place the tile back, and knew he should return to his own shower, but he couldn't. He was hypnotized by the beautiful sight in front of him and opened his Sharingan eye to mesmerize it. The vision of the nude kunoichi was not something he would nor wanted to forget.

A display of her backside was what he was exposed to first. Wet short hair plastered to her neck, water droplets slipping down her toned back, a round curvy ass and slender hips slightly swaying to her humming, and firm thighs and muscled calves shifting to stabilize her lovely figure.

All ready he was panting and becoming aroused with the sight, but when she turned around and presented her front, he nearly tore down the wall to satisfy his growing lust.

Petite hands pushing wet strands from her relaxed face, steady stream of flowing water caressing young small breasts tipped with lush rosy nipples, a smooth stomach turning with her movement, and luxurious legs extending out to be thoroughly rinsed off. Saved for last, the most glorious spot on her body, her neatly trimmed, pink-haired core which was revealed to his hungry eyes as she innocently spread her legs to wash the soap from her frame.

What excited him even more was when the medic-nin began poking at her belly and complained to herself on what it should look like. She mumbled about how no matter the amount of sit-ups or other exercises she did, she couldn't get it to be flat the way she wanted it to and that it looked like a pooch belly (which he saw protruded out a little bit when she turned her body sideways). Then she grumbled about her meager chest size and wishing it was a little bigger. And she murmured on how girls like Ino and Tenten had the better figures, and the boys liked them more because of that.

Listening to her groan about what she thought were her imperfections, it opened up a side of the kunoichi he had never seen before. These worries of her so-called flaws showed a young woman with insecurities hidden underneath the facade of a tough ninja with no qualms on her appearance. Seeing this vulnerable side of her along with her naked body that she believed was far from perfect made Sakura a real woman to him, and all the more desirable.

Holding back his aroused body from joining the oblivious self-conscious girl, he needed to alleviate the pressure in his groin before returning to their room. No matter how desperately he wanted her at this moment, he clearly remembered the Konoha law forbidding him from taking her; and knew if he did disregard it for passion, it would somehow get back to the Hokage and the Elders, and it would ruin them both.

Pushing the thoughts aside and taking advantage of the pleasurable image Sakura was giving him, he grasped his length into his rough hand and stroked the hard flesh in gratification. Lustful thoughts of what he wanted to do to her and with her burned into his head. Fantasizing how her lush form would feel writhing beneath him as he fiercely took her smoldered in his mind as he continued to pleasure himself. Watching the crystalline liquid cascade across rose-colored nipples, glide down a sensuous abdomen, and converge on the feminine center, brought him to his end in a shuddering release.

Realizing what he had just done, he hurriedly washed off any evidence of it and turned the knob for a cold shower to cool his aroused flesh. The jounin grunted under the icy assault and wished the last few minutes were rinsed away as well. He had been able to resist the temptation of pursuing the young medic-nin for she was his former student, but now... he doubted he could restrain himself from finding a way to have her. A _whispering_ voice in his mind told him the **law **was not a wall to block him anymore, but an obstacle to overcome to attain his delicious goal.

That night, he barely got any sleep. After she returned to their room, she sluggishly shuffled into bed and went to sleep instantly, while he was wide awake and struggling not to keep her up with other activities. He couldn't stop glancing at her sleeping figure and imagining how it would look unclothed, now that he had seen her without clothes. Needing to halt his fervent thoughts, he tore his gaze from her and slumped back on is his bed to stare at the ceiling. He knew what he was thinking wasn't good, but it consumed him; her inner vulnerability and personality, her medic and ninja skills, and her wonderful body. She was the woman he wanted in every sense, but couldn't have.

His mind was a jumbled mess with questions. _Could they have a relationship?_ _Could they make it work? Could they keep it a secret? Would everyone suspect it? What would happen if they were found out?_ But there was one question that he definitely did not know the answer to..._ Did she feel the same way as he did for her?_

While he could tell his own feelings had crossed the line, he was not exactly sure what she felt. The jounin knew she was attracted to him physically, but he was not positive if it was just the hormones of a teenage girl or genuine interest. And she had never given any indication that she wanted anything beyond friendship. He was also not certain if she only continued their friendship, because it brought her comfort from the loneliness she most likely felt from when Naruto would leave on training or missions and the feeling of loss of her other original team member. Was she only seeking stability in her surroundings by clinging to the last member of her team? Of that, he was unsure of, and it cut him deeply. He did not want to be used as a source of solace in her time of lonesomeness. He wanted to be so much more, and he was uncertain if the young kunoichi could ever see him as such.

Once they returned to the village, the Copy-Ninja kept a close watch on her every day going-ons in the village. He was curious to know who she interacted with to find out if she gave any sign to how she felt about him or anyone else. Well, that's what he told himself. He _needed_ to know who she was with, because he wanted to make sure she was not with someone and have that person take her away from him. Her attention and affection was to be solely on him alone, and no one would divert it from him.

Soon, he also had her schedule memorized. Because her top-notch medic skills were in great demand at the hospital, she spent most of her time in the village and less on missions. He knew what days of the week she had morning hours and when she worked at night, with the occasional graveyard shift; and the days she would have off, but went in anyway for more training and studying. If he didn't have any missions, he would stake out the hospital and watch her during her work periods to be assured his cherry blossom wasn't overworking herself. He was proud of her devotion to the job, but sometimes he wished she would ease up on her hours. Selfishly, he wanted Sakura to devote her focus on him and not so much on her on job.

When she would take a break from the hospital, Naruto usually would ask her to come out with him and their other friends at the pub or some other hangout, and she would typically decline the invitation. But lately, he noticed she easily accepted the invite to go out with them, and began to spend less time with him. She also started to avoid him for some unexplainable reason and it did not sit well with him, especially because the headaches increased in volume when he could not get at least a glimpse of pink hair. He had done nothing to warrant such behavior from her, and he was at a loss of why she was acting like that. Even if he was not included in some of their outings, he was always there watching the males around her and making sure none of them had the chance to garner her affection or touch her inappropriately in any way, so it couldn't be another man drawing her away from him. Whoever or whatever it was, he was going to figure it out.

His plans, however, were thwarted by the return of the 'golden boy' Sasuke Uchiha. An uproar went throughout the Hidden Leaf from his reappearance and was swiftly taken into custody for questioning. After the Uchiha was released from interrogation, he revealed to them, as he had to the Hokage and Elders, that he had killed Orichimaru because the Sannin had attempted to take over his body even though the Sharingan user had not yet killed his brother as was their terms. When asked if he did kill the clan murderer, the young man cryptically responded that another objective had taken precedent. The Hokage was convinced enough with his words and allowed the Uchiha to readmit into the ranks of the shinobi on probation. The Copy-Ninja knew a severe punishment was not going to be put on the boy, because the Hokage and the Elders wanted to appease his former student in staying to keep the legitimate Sharingan in the village.

The elite jounin was not really concerned with the Hokage's slanted judgment, because his matter of interest was how his kunoichi reacted to the homecoming of her 'first love.' The missing-nin's arrival back in the village completely engrossed Sakura's attention, and she behaved as if he did not exist anymore. It was like she was the twelve year-old girl who craved to be acknowledged by the dismissive boy, except this time, the boy was willing to receive the devotion from her; and other young women. It pissed him off to no end that while Sakura was showering the brat with care and sympathy, the arrogant little son-of-a-bitch took his pick of her supposed friends, Ino and Tenten, to his bed. There were probably other girls not in her circle of 'friends' that he used, but that's not what made his blood boil. The sweet-natured medic either knew what was going on and let it be, or didn't know and believed the boy to be true to her.

All of this built up in a swirl of seething emotion. He was angry at her for avoiding him, irritated at the boy for returning, irate that she ran back to the little shit, enraged that she let herself be treated like that, and incensed that she would pick that traitor over him. But most of all, the silver-haired man was _furious_ with himself for having feelings for the young kunoichi and not expressing it to her; otherwise she wouldn't be with another man.

**'She is mine, Mine, MINE!!!'**

The sudden rapid pain in his left eye and temple brought him out of his thoughts into the present. Pressing the heel of his palm to his head to ease the ache (and quiet the voice), Kakashi slowly inhaled and exhaled to control himself. He had never before felt such a loss of self-restraint in his life until one Sakura Haruno became a fixture in it. His foolish notions of being with her and she returning his feelings were beginning to wear him down on the inside. At one point, he contemplated seeing other women to help him forget about her, but he knew it would have been futile. There was not one woman who would have put the medic-nin or his emotions for her out of his mind, so he didn't bother to consider anyone else but her (besides, any idea of others made the headaches worse and the racket in his head to flare loudly). She was the only one he wanted **'and he will have her.'**

Shaking the errant thought away, the Copy-Ninja spotted the familiar head of pink hair coming towards the corner he was occupying. He was mildly surprised she would seek him out after steering clear of him and figured she wouldn't part from her 'love' to come to him. Ignoring the anger he felt of who she had been near, he decided to relish in having her so close again since being out of reach.

Taking a seat in the spare one next to him, she greeted him politely. "Hello Kakashi."

A nod, "Sakura."

They sat in silence simply staring at each other as the noise of the pub blared around them. **_Five_** months of her dodging and sidestepping him (and worsening headaches). **_Four_** months since her 'first love' returned (and mounting migraines). And now she sat there with him as they normally would have before this whole confusing mess began, and he didn't know how to feel at the moment.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, so how've you been?" She inquired nonchalantly, as if she had not been avoiding him for several months now.

Hearing her speak casually about giving him the cold-shoulder had him tightly gripping his sake cup. He could not understand how she could be so blasé regarding her behavior towards him. If she was going to act indifferent, then so would he.

"Fine."

The kunoichi chuckled softly at his response. "Figures." She paused, the continued. "Have you gone on missions recently? I'm wondering, because I haven't seen you around lately."

_I'm stunned you noticed since all your attention has been on the Uchiha._ He thought sarcastically, but answered anyway. "I have done a few here and there. And soon I'll be..." He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to reveal, because it was the real reason he came here tonight.

"You'll be what, Kakashi?" The medic implored and then pleaded when he didn't answer. "Please tell me. What is it?"

Looking at her concerned face, he almost didn't want to reply, because he was still hurt and angry with her. But this was the reason why he had come; he wanted to see her and her beautiful green eyes one last time before he left.

"I will be leaving early in the morning on a long mission."

Fixated on the lower lip she was biting on that he wanted so badly to soothe, he barely heard her say, "How long?"

Blinking to regain his concentration, he told her in a stiff voice. "Possibly three years."

"Three years." She repeated in a hushed tone. "Are you sure? What kind of mission is it?"

"Yes, _three_ years and it's a..." hesitating before going on, "an A-rank mission."

Again, they sat silence as she processed the information he gave her. He wanted to blame her for the time they missed. He wanted to berate her for leaving him for the Uchiha. He wanted to hate her for the feelings she evoked in him. But he wouldn't. If there was one thing he was certain of, yet never admit aloud, he was in **love** with Sakura. And no matter what had and hadn't transpired between them, he would always love her.

Unexpectedly, he was knocked out of his musing by the kunoichi wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. There was a brief moment where he wanted to shove her away like she had done to him in a sense, but he quickly squashed the thought. This was what he was hoping for: a small token of affection that showed she at least cared for him still.

Wholeheartedly returning the embrace, he enclosed his arms around her waist and savored the feel of her body against his own. Though they were in a secluded corner and nobody was paying any attention to them, it wasn't private enough for him. He wished they were not in a public place, wished his vest was not in the way so he could feel her breasts rubbing his chest, wished she would give him a sign of her feelings, and wished he could have so much more.

"I'm going to miss you, Kakashi." She mumbled and sniffled beside his ear.

Wanting to lighten mood and his thoughts, he spoke in an amused voice. "Oh really?"

Stiffening, then relaxing when she realized what he was doing, she replied. "Of course. You're going to miss my birthday next month." A small giggle escaped.

Keeping the amused tone, "I guess you're going to have to wait for your present then."

Pulling away from him, which slightly disappointed him, the medic playfully slapped him on the shoulder with a mischievous smile tugging on her lips. "Oh really. Is this some kind of excuse, because you didn't get me a present yet, and now you have the time to get it?" She nudged him teasingly. "Forgetting stuff all ready, old man?"

With a mock scowl, he told in all seriousness, "I'm not old." Her laughter had him sighing inwardly in pleasure to hear such a sound again. It had been too long. Directing the conversation back on subject after her mirth faded, "I do have a gift for you," her bright smile turned into a cute pout when he continued, "but you're not getting it now." Patting her comfortingly on the back to console her, while he secretly desired to kiss away her pout, he went on. "Sakura, good things come to those who wait."

Bowing her head in acceptance, she shyly sat back in her chair after she saw the position they were in. As he silently mourned the loss of her frame, she began speaking again. "All right, I'll wait. Uhm," she sounded uncertain, "I probably should... let you get out of here, since you do have to leave early." When she attempted to stand up, he quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her.

While she looked at him questioningly and his heart clenched at her words, the Copy-Ninja was really stopping her from seeing Sasuke agree to Tenten's seductive call and, shockingly to him, Rock Lee accept Ino's sultry (or sluttish) invite. Even though it angered him that they would do this when Sakura was still in the pub and that she had a blind eye to the activities behind her back, he would not put her through the awkward situation of having to explain anything to him.

"Yes, I should be going, but I would like your company on the walk home." He hoped he didn't sound too forward.

She sputtered, then answered unwaveringly, "Sure. Just let me tell Naruto I'm leaving, and I'll meet you outside." She shot out her seat before he could stop her, but fortunately the hyper-active ninja was not near the others anymore so she wouldn't see them unless she specifically looked in their direction.

Calmly waiting outside, she joined him a few moments later and they began the walk to their respective homes. Their stroll was a quiet one and neither spoke until they reached the street that led to their residences in opposite routes.

Nervously placing her hair behind her ear, the kunoichi grinned uneasily. "Well, good luck on your mission."

"Thanks." The jounin didn't want it to end like this. He had so much to say, but he knew no matter what he could say or do, the law still existed and he was still going on a long mission. There was nothing he could do, but... hope that everything would eventually work out for the best, _and that she would wait for him_.

"Sakura," before she could answer, he enveloped her small figure in a crushing hug, "I'm going to miss you, too."

They clutched each other closely and remained so for several minutes. Worried that someone might come across them, he slowly broke away but stayed close. He stared into her eyes and willed her to give him some hope.

"Promise me you'll be careful," watery orbs and a sad smile graced her lips, "and come home safely."

"I promise." _With all my heart, but please give me something to make the long wait bearable._

A chuckle slipped out. "And don't forget my present."

"I won't." _Damn it, something to dream about._

Suddenly, she jumped into his arms again and placed a soft kiss on the skin above his mask and below his exposed eye. "Goodbye Kakashi."

And just like how she leapt on him, she abruptly withdrew from him and ran down her street without looking back at the stunned man she left behind.

Bringing a trembling hand to where she placed her warm lips, he smiled serenely underneath his mask. She had given him hope. "Until we see each other once more, Sakura." He murmured to the wind and leisurely sauntered to his apartment.

Entering his home, he began packing what he needed for the mission in a languid manner. In no time, he had everything done and got ready for bed. Stripping down to only his pants and a smaller lighter mask that was used for sleeping in (because you never know who might come unexpected), he fell upon the mattress heavily. It was no surprise to him that he felt tranquil and less tense than he's been in the recent months as he laid in bed, and he could only thank the one person that ironically had caused the stress to begin with.

_I will return unharmed Sakura, and we will be together._ It was the last thought he had as he fell into a restful sleep.

However, to any other observer it would seem he was having anything but an undisturbed slumber. There was rapid eye movement beneath his left eyelid that continued on for a number of minutes, until it instantly halted.

A scarred eye snapped open, but something was wrong with the orb. _The colors were not right._ Glancing about his surroundings and noticing there was plenty of time left to the night, he immediately rose from the bed.

**"I believe I deserve a proper goodbye from my little flower."**

Not bothering to even put on his sandals or anything else, he jumped out the window and swiftly crossed the buildings to the one thing he desired most.

**His **pink-haired kunoichi, who **he knew** was home _alone_.

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

A/N: Well, how was that? Was it too long? I'm still undecided about this chapter and maybe I might go back and edit it in some way, because I think I might have used some words too much, and I'm not sure about the mission being A or S, since both are top ones, and I don't know what each would entail to classify it as such. Oh well. I hope he wasn't too Ooc when he was saying goodbye to Sakura, but I wanted to show it was affecting him emotionally. And no, I don't think Kakashi would tell anyone about the headaches, because they weren't life threatening and he probably thinks it's nothing but overuse of the Sharingan, and he thinks 'the voice' is his own thoughts. I will explain in time.

Anyway, explanations. My theory comes from the fact that it is not said yet how Kakashi achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi got his from killing his best friend, and obviously Kakashi wouldn't do that and also the Sharingan is not a natural eye to his body. So, I came up with the idea that he had to lose a part of himself mentally to get the Mangekyo, and voilà he has a split personality. I don't know too much about split personalities, only from what I've seen on 'One Life to Live,' but since this is fanfiction I'm going to use some creativity. I haven't read this idea anywhere, so please don't accuse me of stealing it if you did write it, because I usually stick to reading the Kaka/Saku pairing and I didn't see anything there.

Also, Sakura will NOT be friends with Ino nor Tenten (also I don't like either of them much). I don't want to give it away yet, but I will explain why I went this route. OK. Hopefully, I'll make it believable for you guys and you'll like it. And with Sasuke, you'll have to wait and see.

Read & Review, please.

DOTS

Shameless Plug: If you haven't read it, I have humorous (according to my lovely reviews so far) one-shot called "Caught in the Open." The weird thing is I'm on more favorites list than have reviews, so please review if you like it. For those who did review, I am thinking of a sequel. I have an idea, but if you would like to leave a suggestion and I use it, I will give you credit for it (even if I all ready thought of the idea, I will still give you props).


End file.
